Der Elfenbeinturm/Der vierte Vortrag
thumb|398px (Vortrag vom 09. Mai 2012, gehalten von Gyldor Herzblut) Geschichte der Blutelfen I: Die Hochgeborenen und der Krieg der Ahnen „Ich denke wir können beginnen. Gut... dann darf ich meine werten Gäste wieder einmal zu unserem Vortrag begrüßen, diesmal mit neuem Inhalt.“ Gyldor verbeugt sich huldvoll und Eryne legt ihre Unterlagen auf den Schoß und zückt die Schreibfeder. „ Einige werden wir seit Beginn nicht los, das spricht entweder für meine Zunge oder für deren Belastbarkeit, in beiden Fällen bedanke ich mich.“ Xhirana streckt die langen Beine aus und schlägt sie in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung übereinander, dann lauscht sie Gyldors Worten. Derallion grinst kurz und mustert weiter den Sprecher. „Heute und das nächste Mal wollen wir uns dem Thema widmen, das uns wie wir hier sind vermutlich von allen am meisten bewegt. Wo kommen wir her? „ Sarashia schaut mal durch die Reihen dann wieder zu Gyldor. „ Für gewöhnlich bin ich wenig zimperlich Erhabenheit und Überlegenheit in Frage zu stellen. In diesem Fall jedoch muss auch ich sagen, das Gewicht von Jahrtausenden liegt auf unserem Blut.“ Derallion meint leise. ''„Wir sind wie guter Wein wir werden nicht alt wir werden besser.“ „ Also müssen wir auch vor Jahrtausenden beginnen, wenn nicht sogar vor Jahrzehnt- oder Jahrhunderttausenden. Vor Urzeiten, so erzählen die Legenden, wirkten die Titanen in dieser Welt die einst Azeroth werden sollte. Was wahr ist und was Mythos... kann kaum noch einer bestimmen.“ ''Cialnir streicht sich flüchtig über die Robe, scheint ansonsten aber Gyldor seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „ Was blieb war ein Urkontinent - Kalimdor. Nicht das Kalimdor das wir heute so nennen, ein einziger Kontinent, der vermutlich alle uns bekannten Teile umfasste. Insbesondere also Kalimdor, Nordend und die östlichen Königreiche. Im Zentrum dieses Landes befand sich eine Quelle unendlicher arkaner Energie, der Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Selbst die Legenden sind sich uneins was genau dieser für einen Zweck hatte... ob er ein Geschenk der Titanen war oder ein Versehen.“ Derallion hebt die Hand und Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. ''„Vergleichbar mit dem Sonnenbrunnen?“ „ So wie man eine Pfütze mit dem Meer vergleichen kann. Es sind beides Quellen arkaner Macht, doch das eine ist nur ein Schatten des anderen.“ ''Gyldor wartet kurz ob die Frage ausreichend beantwortet ist. Derallion nickt dankend. „Ich verstehe.“ „ Nun begab es sich, dass ein Stamm von Wesen begann am Brunnen zu siedeln. Der Name dieser Wesen lautet Kaldorei, doch es ist unklar ob sie schon vorher so hießen oder erst später. Diese Kaldorei begannen die Macht des Brunnens zu nutzen, über die Zeit wurden sie machtvolle Zauberer und ihre Zahl und ihre Stärke wuchsen. Sie wurden stark genug um die Zwillingsimperien zu zerstören, die zu dieser Zeit das Land Kalimdor beherrschten, die Gurubashi und die Amani.“ Gyldor schaut in die Runde ob es dazu Fragen gibt. Derallion hebt die Hand. Aeshlynn murmelt. „Die Trolle .“ „ Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „ Dann teilen wir zumindest mit den Kaldorei die Zuneigung gegenüber den Trollen.“ Gyldor nickt. „In der Tat und sie wird ja auch herzlich erwidert.“ Sorentiel nickt düster. Chishala sieht sich kurz zu dem Sprechenden um. Cialnir leise gen Derallion. „Wohl auch die einzige Sache, bei der wir auf einen Nenner kämen.“ Derallion fährt fort: „Verdanken wir diese Abneigung unseren Taten oder denen der Kaldorei?“ „ Vieleicht beides aber ich glaube in erster Linie unseren eigenen Taten. Dazu kommen wir wenn es an die Trollkriege geht, vermutlich beim nächsten Mal.“ „ Ich wollte auch nicht unterbrechen Meister Herzblut.“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „Die Macht der Kaldorei wuchs und wie es der Gang der Dinge ist wuchs ihre Gier nach mehr Macht mit. Aus den anfänglichen Nomaden, die den Mond anbeteten, wurde eine Kastengesellschaft. Es gab diejenigen die besser waren als die anderen. Eine Gruppe der besten Magier machte sich zur Elite ihres Volkes. Sie kontrollierten den Zugang zum Brunnen, zeugten nur untereinander Kinder und stellten nicht zuletzt auch ihre schrecklich schöne Königin Azshara. Kennt jemand den Namen dieser Gruppe?“ Apha sieht interessiert in die Runde, nach eventuellen Meldungen Ausschau haltend. „ Die Hochgeborenen?“ fragt Aeshlynn und Gyldor nickt. „Richtig Aeshlynn.“ „ Die Hochgeborenen waren die Besten der Besten, zumindest in ihrer Sicht. Darunter waren das gemeine Volk, Arbeiter und Soldaten, Druiden und die Priesterinnen der Mondgöttin Elune. Die Hybris wuchs weiter und erreichte schließlich ihren Höhepunkt an Hochmut, der ja bekanntlich vor dem Fall kommt. Der übermäßige Einsatz der Magie lockte die brennende Legion nach Azeroth. Die Königin und ihre Berater fielen unter den Einfluss der Dämonen und es wurde befohlen den Brunnen zu nutzen um ein Tor für sie zu öffnen, in diese Welt.“ Xhirana erhebt ihre Hand, Gyldor nickt ihr zu. „ Was haltet ihr von dem Gerücht, dass Azshara davon träumte, die Braut von Sargeras zu werden? Oder war es einer der anderen, hm... na egal.“ Sorentiel wirft einen kurzen Blick hinter sich und schaut dann wieder in Richtung Gyldor. „ Eine geradezu groteske Vorstellung nicht? Am Ende sind die Gründe aber gleich und vermutlich alle als Wahn einzustufen. Wahn.... Ein Wahn der auch dem niedrigsten Kaldorei nun nicht mehr verborgen war. Es kam zu einem Bürgerkrieg, den wir heute als Krieg der Ahnen kennen.“ Derallion meldet sich zu Wort. „Es erinnert mich an unsere Geschichte.“ „ Alles wiederholt sich irgendwann wenn niemand bereit ist daraus zu lernen und andere Wege zu gehen. Das gemeine Volk sammelte sich unter ihren geistigen Führern und zog gegen die Hauptstadt der Hochgeborenen, das alte Zin-Azshari. Angeblich soll die Mondpriesterin Tyrande Wisperwind selbst damals gefochten haben.... Propaganda? Wer weiß. Die Rebellen drangen weit vor, aber zu spät, viele Dämonen waren bereits angekommen und hielten blutige Ernte. Chishala hebt fragend die Hand. „ Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Chishala zu. „ Wer könnte denn noch die Aufstände gelenkt haben.“ „ Nun eine Vorgängerin von ihr vieleicht. Ich muss zugeben meine Kenntnisse der Aufstellung der Elune Priesterschaft von vor 10000 Jahren sind etwas holprig.“ Gyldor lächelt entschuldigend. Apha meldet sich: „Ich habe eine Frage, Meister Herzblut.“ „ Nur zu“, Gyldor nickt Apha zu. Derallion hebt ebenfalls die Hand „ Welches historisches Indiz oder welcher Fakt veranlasst Euch zu der Annahme, dass die Aussage der Mondpriesterin reine Propaganda sein könnte?“ „ Sie hätte zu viel zu gewinnen es einfach zu behaupten. Ich weiß nicht ob es wahr ist, und genau dessen bin ich mir bewusst.“ Derallion hebt weiter die Hand „ Am Ende ist aber auch nicht wichtig was ich glaube sondern was ihr Volk glaubt.“ Apha nickt. „Dann verzeiht meine Frage, ich habe sie etwas... offensiv formuliert.“ „ Oh ich mag offensive Fragen.“ Gyldor lächelt und nickt Derallion zu. „ Ich stimme euch übrigens zu. Ich glaube es ist Propaganda. Aber viel wichtiger! Sind wir uns sicher das diese Tyrande dieselbe ist wie heute und nicht viel wahrscheinlicher ihre Tochter, Enkelin oder Urenkelin? Wir reden hier immerhin von über 10.000 Sommern!“ Sarashia schaut zu dem Fragenden dann zu Gyldor. Aeshlynn runzelt die Stirn und hebt ihre Hand. „ Eine gewaltige Zahl in der Tat. Aeshlynn?“, Gyldor nickt ihr zu. „ Kämpften an der Seite der ersten Tyrande nicht auch ein Malfurion und ein Illidan? Es gab ein recht interessantes Lied über die zwei Männer, die die Priesterin umwarben. Und ist nicht der jetzige Gemahl von Tyrande ein Malfurion? Und... gab es nicht einen Illidan auch zu unserer Zeit? Eine seltsamer Zufall.“ „ Das ist richtig.“ Gyldor nickt Aeshlynn zu. Derallion schmunzelt. „Es gab auch schon viele Derallion in Silbermond! Oh bei der Sonne das müssen alles dieselben sein. „ „… und waren diese Derallion immer in Frauen mit dem gleichen Namen verliebt?“ kontert Aeshlynn. Cialnir murmelt leise: „Sonne bewahre. Derallion spricht weiter. „Nun gehen wir davon aus das Tyrande der Name einer Heldin ist. Wie unwahrscheinlich ist das Kaldoreimütter ihre Töchter nach dieser benennen?“ „ Ich denke wir sollten neidlos anerkennen, dass die Hohepriesterin der Elune eine gewaltige persönliche Macht hat und ein Volk, das ihr aufs Wort gehorcht.“ erwidert Gyldor. Aeshlynn zuckt mit den Achseln. Sarashia schmunzelt bei Derallions Reaktion. „ Ich gehe davon aus Tyrande ein mehr als gebräuchlicher Name bei den Kaldorei ist!“ beharrt Derallion. Gyldor geht höflich dazwischen. „Das sollte uns vorerst reichen.“ „ Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass es ein seltsamer Zufall ist“, gibt Aeshlynn zurück. „Wie viele Dath'Remars kennt ihr denn?“ Gyldor schmunzelt. Derallion sagt. „Vielleicht ist es auch etwas wie ein Ehrenname das jede Hohe Priesterin sich so nennt.“ „… und ihr Gemahl Malfurion''?“ redet Aeshlynn dazwischen''. „…und dessen Bruder oder Rivale Illidan? Und immer gibt es eine Dreiecksbeziehung? Aber zurück zum Thema.“ Cialnir mischt sich in die Diskussion ein. „Ausgehend davon, dass selbst Anasterian eine ganze Menge Jahre hinter sich gebracht hat, mit etwas mehr Magie… ganz ausschließen würde ich es nicht. Langlebigkeit an sich ist ihnen ja nicht von der Hand zu weisen.“ „ Ich möchte noch zu bedenken geben“, Gyldor nickt Cialnir zu, „dass auch die Lebenszeit eines Dath'Remar oder Anasterian Sonnenwanderer uns Fußvolk geradezu unwirklich erscheint heute. Belassen wir es dabei. Wir waren auch gerade auf dem Höhepunkt der Schlacht.“ Apha reibt sich nachdenklich am Kinn und beobachtet den Meister. „ Als die Häscher der Legion anfingen das Land zu verwüsten kam ein Teil der Hochgeborenen zur Vernunft und wechselte die Seiten um den absoluten Untergang zu verhindern. Angeführt wurden sie - ich nannte den Namen bereits - von Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer. Auch wenn es unklar ist ob er schon damals den Namen Sonnenwanderer getragen hat.“ Xhirana wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her „wohl eher nicht“ murmelnd „ Gemeinsam schafften sie es die Hochgeborenen zurück zu drängen, doch der Preis für den Sieg war die Zerstörung des Brunnens der Ewigkeit. Nun Zerstörung klingt etwas zu harmlos. Die Explosion riss die Welt buchstäblich in Stücke, teilte Kalimdor in die Teile die wir heute kennen und hinterließ einen gewaltigen Mahlstrom im Ozean.“ Derallion schaut Gyldor fragend an. „Man könnte sagen sie zerstörten die Welt?“ „ Teilweise, immerhin war es ja nicht das Ende... glücklicherweise für uns. Auch ein Teil der Kaldorei überlebte und ihre Gesellschaft veränderte sich grundlegend. Die Hochgeborenen, die sie unterstützten, durften Teil davon werden, mussten jedoch jeglicher Magie abschwören. Die Führung übernahm die Priesterschaft der Elune und sie hat sie noch heute. Die Königin und ihre Vertrauten wurden natürlich für tot gehalten, viele Jahrtausende. Erfahrungen mit den Naga haben uns aber eines besseren belehrt. Auch die Satyrn sollen Nachkommen der Hochgeborenen sein, heißt es.“ Sorentiel nickt und lauscht dann weiter aufmerksam. Derallion hebt erneut die Hand. „ Gut... so ist es also gekommen, die Hochgeborenen schworen der Magie ab und alles wurde gut und friedlich, wir sind blau, drei Schritt groß und leben auf Bäumen. Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „ Ihr behauptet die Naga waren einst Kaldorei?“ „ Nein. Die Naga behaupten das.“ Derallion zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nun sie sind drei Schritt groß und blau, vielleicht stimmt es ja.“ Chishala hebt die Hand, Gyldor nickt ihr auffordernd zu. Aeshlynn brummt. "Schöne Verwandtschaft. Nagas, Satyre...als nächstes noch Trolle?" „ Was spricht denn gegen ihre Aussage sie wären es?“ fragend blickt Chishala zu Gyldor. „ In der Tat nichts, deshalb bin ich geneigt ihnen zu glauben.“ Derallion wirft einen vernichtenden Blick in den Nacken der Elfe vor sich. „Was dagegen spricht.“ Seine Stimme wird höher. ''„ Vielleicht das wir auch von diesen Kaldorei abstammen. Ein Schritt in der Entwicklung auf die falsche Seite und ihr wärt ein Fisch?“ ''Chishala dreht sich zu ihm um, ihr Blick ist fragend. „Und?“ „ Das mit den Kaldorei mögen wir vielleicht nicht abstreiten können, aber mit den Fischen! Das ist doch lächerlich!“ Derallion schaut sie empört an. Aeshlynn nickt zustimmend bei Derallions Worten. „ Kael'Thas war bereit sich mit ihnen zu verbrüdern, “ wirft Gyldor ein. „Kael'Thas war ein irrer Idiot“, erwidert Apha. „ Wie wir alle wissen war er aber auch verrückt!“ gibt Derallion zurück. Aeshlynn schaut in die Runde. „Wir sind mit Tauren verbündet. Trotzdem streite ich jede Verwandtschaft ab.“ „ Ich weiß, dass er einst einer der besten Führer war, die die Welt je gesehen hat“, gibt Gyldor zu bedenken. '' „ Das mag der Kriegshäuptling auch sein“, ''wirft Derallion zurück, „und dennoch sind wir nicht mit ihm verwandt!“ „ Auch wenn ich den ein oder anderen Blutelf“, Xhirana blickt betont nach vorne, „durchaus für einen Ochsen halte, stimme ich euch zu.“ Chishala beißt sich auf die Lippen um nichts zu sagen. „ Habt Ihr jemals einer Naga-Hexe in die Augen gesehen Derallion?“ fragt Gyldor. „ Nicht allzu berauschend, glaubt mir.“ Cialnir schaut zu Derallion. „ Natürlich nicht! Aber ich habe auch noch nie eine Taurenfrau geküsst! Macht mich das jetzt zu einem schlechten Sindorei?“ erwidert Derallion. „ Das ist ja nun auch wirklich abartig.“ Cialnir schüttelt sich. Derallion wirkt tatsächlich aufgebraucht am besten erkennt man es an den zuckenden Ohren und der hohen sich überschlagenden Stimme, beruhigt sich dann aber scheinbar wirklich wieder. „ Bitte beruhigt Euch wieder.“ Gyldor hebt beruhigend die Hände. „Ich habe eine Einladung für Euch... nun an sich für jeden, aber nun für Euch speziell. Aber das am Ende des Abends.“ Derallion schüttelt kräftig den Kopf. „Nein ich werde keine Taurenfrau küssen.“ Cialnir schmunzelt amüsiert. Chishala lacht leise und unterdrückt. Apha sagt schmunzelnd. „Ich bin sicher, es wäre ein prägendes Erlebnis.“ „ Das wird sie sicher treffen, aber sie wird darüber hinweg kommen. Und überlegt es Euch noch einmal, ich hörte sie ist reich.“ Gyldor lächelt bei seinen Worten. „Oh sie weiß gar nicht, was sie verpa….“ Xhirana hüstelt schnell und verschluckt den Rest des Satzes. Gyldor atmet tief durch. ''„So weiter nun.“ ''Malontis nähert sich leise und darauf bedacht, nicht zu stören, und lässt sich am Rand der Gruppe nieder. Sein Blick huscht einmal über die Anwesenden, nickt zu, wo er dem Blick Bekannter begegnet, und richtet sich dann nach vorne. „ Die Hochgeborenen konnten nicht von der Magie lassen. Wer sollte das mehr verstehen als wir? Unter ihnen war auch einer der eigentlichen Helden des Krieges, Illidan Sturmgrimm. Ein Name der ebenfalls sehr aktuell ist und damit auf ein gewaltiges Alter hinweist, wenn es denn alles so stimmt.“ Apha hebt ihre Hand. „ Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Apha zu. „ Ich finde, nicht zwingendermaßen. Immerhin ging er ein sehr... intimes Bündnis mit einem Dämon ein. Sein Alter könnte auf diese Weise zustande gekommen sein.“ Xhirana murmelt. "Intim?" „ Persönlich habe ich noch nie einen Dämonen an Altersschwäche sterben sehen“, gibt Apha zu bedenken. „Vielleicht seid ihr dafür ja selbst nicht alt genug?“ wirft Xhirana lächelnd ein. „ Ein Ereignis, dass aber erst unlängst stattfand, beim Krieg gegen Archimonde in Kalimdor“, erwidert Gyldor. '' „ In der Tat, das hatte ich nicht bedacht.“ ''Apha nickt. „ Kennt ihr ihn so gut dass ihr wisst was er getan hat oder nicht?“ fragt Derallion. „ Nein aber vom dritten Krieg gibt es Berichte von Augenzeugen. Es ist... recht lebhaft heute“, Gyldor schmunzelt. „Jener Illidan hatte eine Phiole des Wassers des Brunnens der Ewigkeit an sich genommen bevor er vernichtet wurde. Oder genauer sogar mehrere, doch mit einer erschuf er einen zweiten Brunnen. Dieser war um einiges schwächer als der erste, aber stark genug um die Hochgeborenen wieder mit arkaner Kraft zu versorgen. Vor allem aber stark genug um von den Kaldorei als Gefahr und Verrat gesehen zu werden. Illidan wurde den Geschichten nach für sein Verbrechen eingesperrt. 10000 Jahre sagt man.“ Eryne schüttelt etwas ihre Hand aus und notiert weiter mit, nur kurz gestattet sie sich auch zu den Gästen zu blicken. „ Das mag die Erklärung sein wie alles zusammen hängt. Es könnte aber auch eine nachträgliche Zahl sein um einen Zusammenhang zu schaffen.“ Apha hebt erneut ihre Hand. Gyldor nickt Apha zu, während auch Derallion wieder die Hand hebt und ungeduldig hin und her rutscht. „Ihr erwähntet einen zweiten Brunnen. Was geschah damit, oder wo befindet dieser Brunnen sich heute?“ „ Dazu komme ich jetzt.“ Apha nickt. „Vielen Dank.“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „Derallion.“ „ Seit mir nicht böse Meister Herzblut aber stellt euch vor, 10.000 Jahre in einem Kerker. Sollte dieser Illidan derselbe sein der gegen Archimonde kämpfte vor einen dutzend Jahren. Er wäre völlig Irre und nur ein Schatten eines Kaldorei, niemand kann 10.000 Jahre Gefangenschaft überstehen!“ „ Ich gebe Euch vollkommen Recht, aber wenn auch nur ein Teil der Legenden um ihn wahr sind, dann ist es müßig normale Maßstäbe anzulegen.“ „Wie "normal" schätzt du Jemanden ein, der sich freiwillig in einen Halbdämon verwandeln lässt?“ Xhirana blickt zu Derallion. Derallion brummt unzufrieden schweigt aber wieder, während Xhirana eine Hand hebt und fragend gen Gyldor blickt. „ Illidan Sturmgrimm wurde eingekerkert... nehmen wir das einfach mal so hin. Über dem unheiligen Brunnen wurde mit Hilfe der Drachen ein Baum gepflanzt, vermutlich um ihn zu versiegeln, der Weltenbaum. Die letzten Hochgeborenen mussten ins Exil gehen. Sie wendeten sich von der Mondgöttin ab und... wandelten unter der Sonne, wie es so schön heißt.“ Xhirana hält weiter unbeirrt ihre Hand oben, nicht, dass sie nicht stur sein könnt bis Gyldor ihr zunickt. „Sagt, Meister Herzblut, unser Sonnenbrunnen stammt doch auch aus einer Phiole vom Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Müssten wir also eigentlich diesem Illidan dankbar sein?“ „ Die Antwort auf diese Frage hängt ganz von der Sichtweise jedes einzelnen ab. „ Xhirana legt den Kopf schief und blickt ihn fragend an. „Inwiefern? Erklärt mir das bitte.“ „ Würdet Ihr auf die Magie verzichten wollen? Eure eigene, dieses Land und Silbermond?“ „Nein, natürlich nicht. Darum stellte ich ja diese These auf.“ „ Dann solltet Ihr ihm dankbar sein“, erwidert Gyldor. „Andere Frage. „Wärt Ihr gerne fünfmal so kräftig, unsterblich und in einer Welt ohne Geißel und Dämonen?“ Xhirana blickt für einen Moment zu Cialnirs Hand und lächelt vergnügt, ehe ihr Blick sich wieder auf Gyldor richtet. „Nicht wenn ich die einzige Frau wäre, die so groß ist aber ich sehen schon, worauf ihr hinaus wollt, Meister Herzblut.“ Xhirana schmunzelt. „Illidan hat es ermöglicht, dass all das um uns herum entstanden ist. Die Frage ist, ob die Alternative besser gewesen wäre. Frage beantwortet?“ Xhirana überlegt einen Moment, ehe sie nickt. „Ich bin lieber das, was ich bin, Meister Herzblut. Aber ich verstehe, dass es verschiedene Sichtweisen gibt.“ „ Die Exilanten stachen in See unter der Führung des ersten Sonnenwanderers. Sie haben sich auch einen neuen Namen, Quel'dorei, und sahen sich als eigenes Volk. Schließlich fanden sie auch neues Land, an der Nordküste vom heutigen Lordaeron. Die Natur muss ihnen, die ihre eigentliche Kraftquelle verloren hatten, gnadenlos gegenüber getreten sein. Unsere Annalen erzählen von vielen Toten, von Krankheiten und Hunger. Lordaeron selbst muss ihnen zu ungastlich vorgekommen sein denn sie zogen weiter und wurden erst hier sesshaft, auf dem Boden der später ihr Reich Quel'Thalas werden sollte. Bei sich führten sie eine weitere Flasche vom Wasser des ersten Brunnens. Was sie damit taten und was daraus entstand soll aber das Thema für den nächsten Vortrag sein.“ Gyldor schaut einmal still in die Runde und lächelt. „ So jeder weckt mal seinen Nachbarn.“ Leises Lachen ist zu hören, einige der Gäste schmunzeln bei den Worten und Gyldor verbeugt sich huldvoll. „ Ich bedanke mich und wie angekündigt folgt noch eine Einladung. Passend zu diesem Thema haben wir vom Elfenbeinturm uns zum Ziel gesetzt, einige der uralten Ruinen der Kaldorei und der Hochgeborenen mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Unser Weg führt uns vermutlich ins wildeste Kalimdor.“ Aeshlynn schaudert. „ Dazu darf sich jeder, dessen Neugier groß genug ist und der sich den Weg zutraut gerne anschließen. Wenn Interesse besteht bitte ich um einen Brief oder ein Gespräch. Unser Zeitplan sieht diesen Sommer vor, genauer können wir es in kürze sagen.“ „ Ist das nicht schrecklich gefährlich!“ wirft Derallion ein. „ Wie gesagt Derallion, Ihr dürft Euch persönlich angesprochen fühlen.“ Chishala sieht hellwach aus. Sie beginnt sich die Reise auszumalen. Sorentiel nickt interessiert und stupst Usariel aufmunternd an. „ Ich bin ein Schreibtischtäter! Und kein Abenteurer ich fürchte ich wäre eine mehr als unglücklich gewählter Reisepartner. Wobei die Geschichten die man dort erlebt wohl unbezahlbar wären.“ Derallion nickt Gyldor zu. „ In einem Monat geht es erst einmal weiter mit den Trollkriegen und dann wird es auch Neues geben zu unserem geplanten Philosophie-Abend. Bis dahin wünsche ich noch einen guten Abend, Licht mit euch!“